Forever and Always
by lookingforanka
Summary: Spencer feels the need to break up with Toby because his life is in danger if he ever finds out what is going on. They say real love can survive anything, is that just another fairy tail? Or can their love really find a way out of this mess created by "A"?


**Hi! This is my first fanfic and I hope you guys will enjoy it. Feel free to tell me if you have any comments!**

* * *

When we found out Mona was "A" I thought everything would be over and we could finally pick up our lives but it turned out we were all wrong. It seemed as if everything just got worse from there on and I was on the edge of breaking down.

It was obvious that "A" wanted to see all of us miserable and no matter how much I hated to admit it, it was working. Not only was "A" ruining my life, Toby had suffered a lot too. It killed me that I was never able to tell Toby the whole truth and I knew he sensed something was wrong. He would slightly tilt his head and give me that look, as if he was trying to say _Spill it Spencer, I know you're not telling me everything. __  
_

That was exactly why I decided to text Toby that morning. I couldn't stand to lie to him and watch him suffer anymore but I couldn't tell him the truth either. The only thing there was left for me to do was to break up with him.

_**Is it okay if I come to your house now? We need to talk. –Spencer**_

I pushed the "send" button before I could change my mind. Within a few minutes he replied to me.

_**Sure! Is something wrong? Love you, Toby **_

It wasn't hard to imagine his face right now: serious and worried. How the little lines in his forehead would show while he frowned, his blue eyes staring at the wall as he tried to figure out what could possibly be wrong. This was not the time to be thinking about his gorgeous face. I shook my head as if it would help me get the image out of my head and texted him back.

_**I'll be there in thirty minutes. –Spencer **_

I was trying to keep calm but my heart was beating a million times faster than usual as I parked my car in front of Toby's house. There was no going back now, I had to do this for his sake.

Toby must have heard the car because he came rushing out of the house. I stepped out of the car and flattened my skirt while I tried my best to keep a straight face. It was hard to look at him because it made me want to bury my head in his chest and never let go. I felt my knees weaken as he tried to hold me in his arms but I had to push him away.

"Toby, we need to talk."

I watched his face as his soft smile slowly disappeared and his lips formed a straight line.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Spencer, talk to me!"

"I'm breaking up with you." I felt as if the air in my body was being sucked out and I would probably faint if I didn't start breathing properly. I tried to remember how breathing worked so that I could calm down. Breathe in and breathe out, it's not that hard Spencer, I told myself.

"What do you mean, Spencer?" Toby's blue eyes suddenly looked sad and confused.

It was almost impossible to do this but I reminded myself of how cruel "A" would be if I didn't let him go now. I tried my best to sound determined and serious but my voice felt shaky nonetheless.

"Just like I said, Toby. I can't do this anymore, it's over."

"I just don't understand, where did this suddenly come from?"

If I would look into his eyes now, I would probably start crying but if I wanted to pull this off –which I reminded myself, I did– then I had to.

"I've been thinking about it for a while now and I realized that it's just not working… At least not for me. It's not you, we just don't fit together," I said while looking him in the eye without even stumbling over my words.

It was a good thing Hanna had forced me to take an acting class together a few summers ago because she had a total crush on the teacher. But not even in my worst nightmares would I have thought that I would be using it to break the heart of the person I loved most.

Toby just stood there like a lost puppy, as if this was nothing but a bad dream he would soon wake up from. I couldn't handle it anymore, why didn't he just yell at me? It would have been easier if he would hate me now, then at least I would know I made the right choice. Seeing him like this made me doubt if I was doing the right thing but then I remembered "A" again and how they wouldn't hesitate to kill Toby if he ever found out more than he already knew. I could never let that happen. I knew he was better off without me, he just needed to realize that too.

"Spencer I still love y–"

"I have to go now, I promised I would meet the girls at The Grill. I'm already late, goodbye Toby."

I got in my car and left Toby behind as if my heart hadn't just broken into a thousand pieces.


End file.
